The use of digital forms allows organizations to extend conventional paper-based forms and workflows to the online realm, and in particular, to web and mobile channels. This improves consumer experience, increases workflow efficiency and responsiveness, and extends organizational reach by supplementing the diversity of services offered to consumers. For example, digital forms are often used in a wide range of applications, such as for enrolling consumers in programs and services, capturing data from employees and collaborators, integrating captured data into existing systems and workflows, and generating personalized and secure digital documents. Thus digital forms can be understood as providing a degree of “digital self-service” that allows consumers to perform otherwise complex tasks such as opening a bank account, applying for a mortgage, purchasing an insurance policy, registering for a government pension, and the like. For digital self-service to be successful, an organization should deliver an intuitive, streamlined, and efficient experience for consumers, regardless of the type of computing platform that is used to interact with the form, and regardless of the complexity of the task at hand. This includes making it easy for consumers to find and complete the right form regardless of whether such form is accessed via a desktop computer, a tablet computer, a smartphone, or another type of computing device. It also includes providing consumers with timely and accurate status information during the processing of a form. The captured data should be reposed in a way that allows for easy retrieval and analysis by consumers and organizational stakeholders alike. In general, extending the use of digital forms to more complex workflows calls for a robust enterprise platform that leverages existing systems and data while offering multiple ways to communicate with the consumers who interact with such forms.